Worthless Change
"Worthless Change" is the first episode of Object Madness. Synopsis "Puffball, her brother, and friends are expecting something new, but how long will it take for one to finally reach the key to success?" - Before 2018 "It starts off with a group of objects expecting an invitation to Insanity Island to compete on a reality show called "Object Madness". A few obstacles occur while traveling to the island that causes two of the contestants die before even arriving. The host on the spot makes the challenge to revive the two contestants by traveling to the highest mountain." - After the change in 2018 Plot Cold open The episode begins with a view of a suburban area on a stormy night. A few houses are shown, but the camera stops panning at a pink house owned by Puffball. The screen fades black and says: "A series by Bryan N.: Object Madness." The actual episode begins. In Puffball's house Puffball, Tennis Ball, Nickel, Puffbull, Cup, and Penny are inside Puffball's house. Tennis Ball is sitting on a couch, playing a video game that is revealed to be PAC-MAN later on, Puffball is flying next to him, and Nickel is standing next to the couch. After Puffball and Nickel agree Puffbull that cannot get into a competition before either of them and Tennis Ball loses the game PAC-MAN, Tennis Ball sends off Nickel to get the mail. Nickel reluctantly does so and returns with a large pile of papers. Cup finds an invitation and attempts to read it, being interrupted a couple times (the full invitation can be seen in the trivia). After the Intro Tennis Ball, Nickel, Puffball, Puffbull, Cup, and Penny are waiting for the bus to take them to Insanity Island. After learning the ride will be three hours long, Cup attempts to watch YouTube videos, but she must put in a Wi-fi password to access the internet. Bottle Cap, the bus driver, tells her to sit down after she asks for the password. 3 Hours Later All six characters on the bus are bored and have nothing to do. Tennis Ball suggests they should see what happens when Penny and Nickel are put close to each other. Penny and Nickel both protest against this idea. Cup ignores Nickel's reasoning why it's not a good idea and pushes him into Penny. This causes the bus to explode, fly onto Insanity Island, and kill Nickel and Penny in the process. At Insanity Island Pickaxe is at the bus to see if anybody is in it. The door suddenly opens and all the people on the bus (except for Bottle Cap) fall out. It is revealed that Tennis Ball and Pickaxe are friends and have known each other before. The Challenge The challenge is getting to the top of Insanity Mountain with all their members. The first team to do so wins. Team A rides on Puffball and Team B rides on Puffbull to get to the top. Candy Cane throws a stick at Team A. This causes Daisy and Nickel to fall down. Cup has noticed this and throws a stick at Team B and Football is thrown off Puffbull. Team A find Daisy and Nickel and they get back on Puffball. Puffball stops, and Cherry asks why she stopped. Puffball implies she has a carrying capacity. Cup defends her. Cherry then says they need someone to run to the top and immediately kicks Cup off. Team A, except Cup, then reaches the finish line. The scene is cut to Cup and Football running to the finish. Football tries to get Cup to give up. Cup ignores him and only runs faster. He resorts to throwing a rock at her, causing her to fall down and have him easily pass her. Cup is seen intact once Football reaches the top of the mountain. They race to the finish. Cup gets there before Football, albeit shattered and damaged doing so. Team B is up for elimination and the credits play. Characters present Starring Cupl icon.png|Cup File:Placeholder|Football Supporting Basketball icon.png|Basketball File:Placeholder|Candy Cane Cherry icon.png|Cherry Daisy icon.png|Daisy File:Placeholder|Dice File:Placeholder|Disc File:Placeholder|E.D. File:Placeholder|Gamepad Latte icon.png|Latte Nickel icon.png|Nickel File:Placeholder|Penny Puffball icon.png|Puffball File:Placeholder|Puffbull File:Placeholder|Pickaxe File:Placeholder|Tack File:Placeholder|Tennis Ball Featuring *Bottle Cap Trivia * This marks the first time: ** Puffball and Puffbull were seen fighting. ** Nickel and Penny were pushed together, causing an explosion. *** This also marks the first two deaths (three if Cup dies when Football threw a rock at her). ** An insult was used (Tack called his team idiots, and Pickaxe called Team B "the loser team"). ** Weird faces were seen (done by Penny, Puffbull, Cherry, and Dice in respective order). * The episode name is a pun on the two coins of the series, Nickel, and Penny, due to having low values (1¢ and 5¢ respectively). * Fans can confuse the episode name for "Worthless Challenge." * If a viewer were to look closely at the invitation before Cup reads it, they would find it to be readable. The invitation says this: **Note: The bold text means that Cup also read it. **'You are invited to Insanity Island! Over there you will' meet (?) of contestants... You'll be competing in a 9-month con'test. 17 contestants, 1 million dollars! This is Object Madness! ***The invitation may have been written by Pickaxe. * The first trailer of this episode was seen in the fake BFDIA 6 (The Time is Now!) with slight differences. * During the animation explanation for the challenge, the word "Winners!" appears above Nickel. This foreshadows Team A's winning. * This episode reveals Tennis Ball and Pickaxe have known each other prior to the show. * There are couple swearing innuendos in the episode: ** When Cup remembers the Wi-Fi is out because she's on a bus, Nickel says, "Yeah, no sh-". ** When Cup is seen perfectly intact and at the top of the mountain despite Football throwing a rock at and possibly killing her, Football says, "What the fu-". * '''Irony: ' ** Puffball could simply grown to reduce Team A being crowded (unless she was in her maximium size) **Cup could have ran to the finish line and win for her team instead of waiting for Football to reach the top of the mountain and increase the risk of losing. **When Football says "That's not fair! I can run faster than all of you!", Cherry replies, "And that's why we won!" It is unknown why Cherry says this. **Puffball could have just dropped the contestants off, then went to pick up Cup, considering that she travels faster with less weight. Errors/Goofs * When Nickel is outside getting Tennis Ball's mail, he enters the scene from the left, then exits the scene to the right, when he should leave through the left. * Tennis Ball claims that the invitation said he can bring friends with him, but there is no way it says that anywhere. * Puffball can only carry up to 6 people, but when she was flying before Daisy and Nickel were knocked off by Candy Cane's stick, she was carrying '''7 people. Possible Errors/Goofs 'Note: It is unknown if these are actual errors. ' * When Cherry kicked Cup off of Puffball, she should have landed on her stomach, not her back. Cup was facing away from Cherry while he kicked her. ** Also, Cup should have shattered upon the impact. When she and Football jump to the finish, her brim is damaged due to the impact. It is unknown why she does not shatter. Both times she land, she is on grass. * If Cup died when Football threw a rock at her and was revived, Team A should have won, as the Unknown Truck (which is possibly the recovery center of the show) is presumably past the finish line. Cultural References * Most of the names on the mailbox reference real people and YouTube-rs. * 'Battle For Dream Island Again: ' **When Daisy falls off of Puffball, Cherry says "There's not enough room up here!", a line said by Gelatin when he and other contestants are on Puffball. **Cherry kicking Cup off of Puffball may also allude to when Gelatin purposely pushes people off of Puffball due to the crowded space. **Nickel and Penny refuse to get next to each other because it causes an explosion. This is similar to when Nickel and Coiny refuse to be next to each other because it causes a huge money portal. Category:Episodes